The Question
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: TK is about to ask Kari the big question. He has never been so nervous in his life … even the Dark Masters scared him more. TK has planned everything out perfectly and all is going well. Now all he needs to do is ask Kari. Takari one-shot


**The Question**

Heya peeps. This is my second romance/prompt story for the Digimon Challenges forum. This time I picked pairing one, TK and Kari, and prompt forty, The Question … hence the title. I hit the jackpot with these picks because, as some of you already know, I'm a major Takari fan so this should be so much fun for me to write.

Right, it's time for the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted thing I mention in this fic. If I did I would be making this into a TV show for you all.

Summary: TK is about to ask Kari the big question. He has never been so nervous in his life … even the Dark Masters scared him more. TK has planned everything out perfectly and all is going well. Now all he needs to do is ask Kari.

Takari writing time …

* * *

><p>The full moon shone brightly amongst the twinkling stars of the clear night sky. Their reflections shimmered in the ocean alongside the bright lights of the skyscrapers that lined the banks of the waterfront. The warm summer night air created a beautiful and comfortable environment for anyone out in it.<p>

A couple walked hand in hand along the empty footpath that led along the side of the seafront. The young adults were both twenty years old and had been out for an expensive meal earlier in the evening to celebrate that they had been a couple for the past seven years. They were now heading home to the apartment that they shared but had decided to take a detour to look out across the sea because it was such a beautiful night. They were both laughing at past memories as they stopped and looked out across the water.

The young man with golden blonde hair, Takeru Takaishi, was wearing a suite that consisted of a black jacket, white shirt, black shoes, black trousers and a green tie. Takeru, also known by his nickname TK, was well known for having a tendency to wear something green with everything. His suite was a tailor made one brought for him by his parents and it fitted his athletic and toned body perfectly.

Takeru's girlfriend, Hikari Kamiya, was wearing an elegant strapless white dress that showcased her perfect figure. The top half of the dress hugged her flat stomach and large perky breasts. The base of the dress came halfway up her thighs and showed off her long smooth legs while hugging her curvy hips.

"I can't believe we were once scared of what we thought our brothers would think of us dating," Hikari, also known as Kari, laughed as her sparkling mahogany eyes glanced up at TK. She rested her spare arm across the metal rail that was separating them from the water.

TK laughed too as he turned to face his chocolate-brown haired girlfriend. He gave her one of his trademark hope filled grins as his sapphire blue eyes locked onto hers. "Well Tai was very protective of you and I didn't really want him to beat me up. That was why I suggested that we kept our relationship a secret to start off with. Besides, wasn't it fun sneaking off so we could be alone all the time?"

"Yeah, it was," Kari replied as her bright smile grew larger from thinking back to when she had started her romantic relationship with TK when they were only thirteen years old. "And Tai wasn't the only over protective brother. Matt was very protective of you too."

"True," TK laughed as he placed his left hand in his pocket to fidget with an object in there. "But Matt wouldn't punch you where as Tai would punch me."

Kari shook her head and smirked. "Tai never punched you though and I'm still not sure why I was so worried about our brothers finding out. They gave us their support straightaway as soon as they knew about us. Now, it was a completely different matter when we first started having sex. That was something we did need to keep quiet."

"Yeah, I'm glad Tai found out about us having sex when we were seventeen not when we were fifteen," TK's tone became more serious. "Otherwise I would be dead. I still remember the thousands of condoms he brought for us just to make sure we didn't accidentally have a baby."

"I think we would both be dead if anyone had found out about us having sex at the age of fifteen," Kari's voice changed to match TK's serious tone. "Tai, Matt and our parents would have killed us if we were caught."

TK thought back to the things they used to do when they were alone as young teenagers in either of their apartments. A mischievous smirk slowly spread across his face. "But it was all part of the fun and added a bit more excitement."

Kari giggled as a similar smirk spread across her face. "Yeah, especially the times when we quickly ran home to do it before Tai or my parents got back. At least now we don't have the risk of anyone walking in on us while we're having sex because we have our own apartment."

TK nodded and pursed his lips. "It would have been embarrassing if we were caught."

Kari nodded in agreement as the lovers fell into a comfortable silence. They both turned their gaze to the shimmering lights reflecting off the water and continued to think about their relationship. They were so madly in love with one another that they had applied to all the same universities and the couple were lucky enough get accepted into their favourite choice.

After finding out that they were going to attend the same university, TK and Kari then decided it was the perfect time to move in together. They somehow managed to persuade their parents that it made more sense for them to live together than for both of them to move into halls like normal students. The lovers quickly began their search after they gained their parents' permission and soon rented a cosy one bedroom apartment that was close to their university. The couple had moved in just over a year ago and it was where they were still happily living together.

TK's mind moved from the past and thought to the future as he felt the little box in his left pocket. He wondered how such a small object could make him so nervous. He would be less nervous about facing the Dark Masters again than giving this item to Kari. TK knew the contents of the small velvet covered box would change his life forever. If Kari accepted it then it would be the best thing to ever happen to him but if she rejected it then the young man knew it would destroy him.

"I'm so glad I'm with you, TK," Kari said as she gazed out over the water. Her soft voice snapped TK out of his thoughts and made him tilt his head to his right to glance at her. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

"I love you too, Kari," TK replied as he made eye contact with his love again. Her eyes seemed to sparkle even more than normal in the moonlight and the young man found himself almost in a trance as he stared into them. It made him nervously fidget with the item in his pocket as he deliberated whether or not this was the perfect time to ask her the question.

Kari turned to face her boyfriend again. She stared deep into his eyes and could see he was thinking over something. The brunette knew her love well enough to know when something was bothering him and there was definitely something on his mind right now. Kari then noticed out of the corner of her eye that TK was fumbling around with something in his left trouser pocket. The young woman had noticed he had been playing with something in there all night and she was now wondering what it was. What could he have in his pocket that would make him so nervous?

TK gently placed his right hand on Kari's left cheek, snapping her out of her thoughts. The blonde man slid his left arm around her back and pulled her body closer to his. Kari instinctively responded by wrapping both her arms around his neck and pulled herself so their bodies were flush against each other's.

TK carefully tilted Kari's head as they slowly closed the gap between their lips. The couple shut their eyes and opened their mouths before they closed the remaining distance. Their soft lips met and pushed up against one another's in a passionate kiss. They slid their lips over their loves' as they slowly pulled back before opening their mouths slightly wider and pushing forwards for more. They repeated the action several more times, savouring the taste of each other's mouths before they finally pulled back.

Kari opened her eyes and stared lovingly into TK's stunning sapphire orbs. She could see the love in his eyes as he stared back but Kari could also see the nervousness was still there. Something was bothering him and it must be something big if a kiss couldn't make him forget about it.

The brunette took a step back and slid her right hand down her love's chest. She placed it on his hip as she continued to stare into the young man's eyes. "What's wrong, TK?"

"It's nothing, really," TK sheepishly replied as he glanced down to the floor.

Kari had noticed the slight panic in his eyes before he looked away and wondered what she had done to cause it. She thought about it for a second and realised it must have something to do with what ever was in his pocket as he was now looking in its direction. The brunette felt she had to know what was making her boyfriend act this way.

Before TK could stop her, Kari had slid her right hand into his left pocket and pulled out the little box. A look of horror spread across TK's face as she lifted the black velvet covered item up so she could inspect it. TK's body froze as he watched his girlfriend open the lid of the gift for her.

Kari's eyes and mouth suddenly opened as wide as they could once her mind had registered what was in the little velvet box. Her eyes started to well up with tears of joy as she stared at the item in the box. It was a beautiful white gold ring with three pink tourmaline stones set within the band.

TK pulled himself out of his state of shock and decided it was now or never. It was time for him to finally ask the question he had been waiting to ask her all night. The young man placed the index and middle fingers of both his hands on the black box as he dropped down onto one knee.

He glanced up into Kari's eyes, noticing the tears of joy as a smile started to slowly form across her lips. TK watched as she kept switching her gaze between him and the ring. He could even feel his girlfriend's hands starting to shake as she kept a hold of the box.

TK took a deep breath before finally asking the question. "Hikari Kamiya, I love you with all of my heart, mind, body and soul. Without you in my life I would be lost and I need you. I love you. Will you marry me?"

TK cupped both of Kari's hands in his as he felt her shake even more. He watched her smile grow and her tears slowly roll down her cheeks. Time started to slow down for the young man as he stared at his love, waiting for her answer.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" Kari shouted out with joy as she snatched the box from TK's grasp again. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled the blonde man to his feet. The brunette planted her lips straight against TK's as she passionately kissed him.

TK gladly accepted the kiss as a wave of adrenaline and relief spread through his body. The couple quickly closed their eyes as they slid their lips back over each other's. They pushed forwards again, adding even more passion to the kiss. TK slid both of his arms around Kari's waist to pull her body so it was flush against his as he slowly slid his lips back from hers. He opened his mouth slightly wider as he pushed forwards and deepened the kiss with his fiancée. The couple blocked out the rest of the world as they repeat the movements of their lips over and over.

The kiss lasted several minutes before their noses could no longer provide sufficient amounts of oxygen to keep them going. They both pulled back from one another, panting heavily as they reopened their eyes. The engaged couple found themselves staring lovingly at each other again as they tried to get some air into their bodies.

TK was first to move as he slowly removed his arms from behind Kari's back. He then gently removed the brunette's arms from around his back and took a step backwards. The young man then lifted the box out of Kari's hands and carefully removed the ring from the cushion. Both the young adults stared at the sparkling reflections coming off the white gold as TK closed the box and placed it back in his pocket.

The young man then lifted Kari's left hand up so it was between both of their faces and he carefully spread her fingers apart. TK then used the thumb and index and middle fingers of his left hand to gently slide the ring along Kari's left ring finger. To his relief it was a perfect fit and looked beautiful on her hand.

Kari stared at the ring as she lifted her hand out of TK's. She turned it back and forth several times so she could get a good look at it to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The young woman's smile was as wide as it could be and she felt like she needed to tell the whole world about the excellent news. She felt as giddy as Yolei always seemed to be when Ken was mentioned or Mimi when she had received a gift from Izzy.

"It's so beautiful," Kari sounded almost mesmerised as she continued to gaze at the three pink stones in the ring. "Oh TK, I love you sooooo much! I can't believe I'm actually going to be Mrs. Takaishi."

"You know what's more beautiful than that ring?" TK asked as he cupped Kari's cheek in his right hand.

"What?" Kari gave him a puzzled look as she lowered her hand and place it on his hip.

"You are," the young man replied honestly as he wrapped his left arm around her back and pulled her body so it was flush against his again. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you."

Kari felt the heat rise and spread across her cheeks as she listened to TK's words. She couldn't explain the blush because he had said those words to her several times before. The moment somehow had made her feel the same way as she felt when they kissed for the first time and when they first admitted their love for each other.

"I know what you did," the brunette replied as she gave up caring about her blush. "You are the most amazing person in the world. You're my best friend, my hero and my love. I'm the one who should feel lucky to have someone as special as you."

"I love you so much," TK said softly as he closed his eyes and placed his lips against Kari's again.

Kari passionately returned the kiss as her lips glided back and forth over her loves'. She then decided to take it to the next level by opening her mouth slightly wider and sliding her tongue into TK's mouth. The young man allowed her tongue into his mouth and slid his into hers. The couple's tongues entered into a sacred dance as they tasted the inside of one another's mouths.

The French kiss lasted a minute or so before the young adults broke the contact between their mouths again. They opened their eyes to gaze at the person they loved and were now going to marry. Kari and TK were completely lost in the moment.

TK then suddenly chuckled and caught Kari off guard. "I can't believe I was so worried about asking you to marry me. I knew you would accept it but somehow I felt as if I'd rather face the Dark Masters again. It's silly really."

"It's a big thing to ask someone," Kari said seriously before she started giggling with her fiancée. "But we may as well be married already. We live together and do everything together. I sometimes even sign my name as Hikari Takaishi by accident."

"Exactly," TK chuckled as he squeezed Kari against his body.

The brunette slid her left hand from around her loves' back and placed it on the side of his head. She gently ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair as she continued to gaze into his sapphire eyes. "You know I've got one special thing still to give you."

"What is it?" TK asked with his excitement clear in his voice.

Kari bit her lip before taking her fiancée's left hand in her right hand and placing it on her right breast. "Our anniversary sex as well as our engagement sex," she said in a seductive tone. "Come on, let's get home. I can't wait any longer."

Kari lowered the hand of TK's that she had placed on her breast and used it to pull him in the direction of their apartment. They both started sprinting off hand in hand down the seafront path. Both TK's and Kari's eagerness about the events still to come that evening were clearly written across their faces. That night would be one neither of them would ever forget for the right reasons.

* * *

><p>There we go … my second fic for the romanceprompt challenge is now finished. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. I hope you liked all the fluffiness. I would really appreciate it if you guys could please let me know what you think to this story by clicking the review button below =D

By the way, if you're interested in the romance/prompt challenge, then please check it out at www. Fanfiction. net/topic/94766/45907056/1/


End file.
